<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To forgive and repair by triiqoree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158191">To forgive and repair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree'>triiqoree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Forgiveness, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mention of Canon Death, Post-Game(s), SPRRY OOMF I FORGOT, THats for u to decide, because sometimes u need to be told youre forgiven or smth like that, bug me if I need to tag anything else, is it romantic? is it platonic?, shuichi feels kinda out of it in this but i am also out of it so, twas a simulation because everything else hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years after the killing game, Shuichi finds it in him to forgive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To forgive and repair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>scrambles around Do you ever think about how shuichi probably thought everyone wanted him dead after what he did so he would probably pull away from everyone to protect himself from getting that confirmed because I did so I blacked out and wrote about it hahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi remembered the first time he saw Ouma after the game. A boy with a small and strained smile directed at him, his hands tucking themselves behind his back before he said: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Disappointed?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi had stared at him for a moment, his expression one of horror as Ouma let out a bitter laugh. <em> “That’s fine.” </em> He said. <em> “It was nice playing with you though.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>The conversation is short and one-sided, he’s half-convinced that it wasn’t even real. It just further cemented the Kokichi he had come to know. Someone who was so untouchable and unknowable, so distant from Shuichi that he couldn’t possibly know more. </p><p> </p><p>The night before Shuichi got released from the hospital, he remembered seeing Kokichi sitting alone. The supreme leader tracing the bandage on his ring finger so sentimentally it made Shuichi stop in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most human he had ever seen him. So quiet and grounded, so unlike the Kokichi he had come to know in the killing game. It was strange to be reminded that he was human. That he was a kid, just like Shuichi, no matter how unfathomable he seemed. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last time he saw Ouma for years. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he isn’t in contact with everyone, he is. Now and then, they have a reunion to make sure everyone is okay and well. Ouma just doesn’t show up. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Ouma had died sometimes. The possibility scares him, makes his heart race and his body shake. <em> Disappointed </em>. That word haunted him...did Ouma think that he wanted him dead? </p><p> </p><p>Did Ouma think that? Will he ever get the chance to deny it? </p><p> </p><p>The chance falls into his lap one early December morning. It was nearing Christmas, a few days before. He had been shopping for gifts for everyone, trying to pick out one that suited Chabashira.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he sees Ouma, examining some sweets from the bakery with a concentrated look. His tongue is even poking out, completely breaking up the serious expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouma-kun?” The words slip out of his mouth before he could even register them. The former supreme leader stiffened before looking over at him, eyes wide with surprise before blinking it away. </p><p> </p><p>“Saihara-chan! Fancy seeing you here!” Ouma chirped. He pulled himself up, smiling as he raced over. “It’s been for-e-ver! Where have ya been? I’ve missed you <em> so much </em>!” </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve missed you so much </em>. The words make him feel happy, oddly enough. Even if they might’ve been a lie, he still wanted to believe them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Shuichi replied quietly. “I’ve been um..around. Not very busy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shumai missed me?!” Ouma gasped, pulling his hand over his mouth in shock. “So surprising! I knew my favorite detective had taste though!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been <em> so lonely </em>!” Ouma continued, false tears welling up in his eyes. “But that’s just a lie, nishishi~ I have my organization remember?” </p><p> </p><p>“...right,” Shuichi replied. Their backstories weren’t real, so it’s safe to assume Ouma was lying. Had he been alone? “Hey, Ouma-kun, will you help me carry all of this back?” He asked. “It’s not that I can’t, but some help would be nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma remained quiet for a moment before nodding. “Yup yup! Yessiree! Only if you buy me cheesecake though! The one with the strawberry jam on top!” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma picked out the biggest cheesecake he could find, grinning from ear to ear as Shuichi paid for it. They carried the bags back to Shuichi’s apartment, making light conversation as they did.</p><p> </p><p>Ouma seemed...different. Sadder, if that made any sense. Far off, but in another way. Not untouchable and mysterious, but just...not in the moment. Like he wasn’t registering what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>It was scary to see Ouma not in control for once. In the time that Shuichi had known him, Ouma always looked in control. Giggling at a joke or smiling at a class trial, but <em> this </em>Ouma was so…odd.</p><p> </p><p>Like he was preparing himself for Shuichi to yell at him, tell him that he’s alone. Was he scared of that?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much, sorry,” Shuichi murmured as he unlocked the door. “I’m not much of a decorator.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you weren’t lying!” Ouma said as he examined Shuichi’s apartment. He wasn’t that picky with the place he lived, as long as it kept him warm and dry it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...Ouma-kun?” Shuichi asked as the other boy looked around. “Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Ouma turned and looked at him, a smile remaining on his face. “Am I alright? I’m just fine, Shumai!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I hate you?” Shuichi murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“Hate me?” Ouma echoed, his expression growing blank. “Do I think you hate me…” Ouma tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Hrm.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Disappointed?” </em>Ouma’s words echo in his head again, haunting and slow. He had said it like it was just everyday news. It hurt that Ouma had given up on him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you,” Shuichi said. “I’m not disappointed that you're alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that I need that?” Ouma asked, narrowing his eyes at him. “Do you think I need <em> you </em>?” Ouma hissed. “You think just because you say sorry it’s all fixed?” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to forgive me for what I said at all,” Shuichi said. “What you did was...horrible. It was horrible, Ouma-kun, but that doesn’t mean what I said was right. I didn’t want you to die.” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma looked angrier at that, glowering at Shuichi. “Who <em> cares </em> if I died? It didn’t even matter, Saihara! I don’t need you to play hero just to make yourself feel better.” Ouma sneered. “Because that’s what this is right? Some weird hero complex?”</p><p> </p><p>“I cared, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi murmured. “I’m not saying this for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma paused, opening his mouth to say something before closing it. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deserve it, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi said. “I want to make things right.” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma stared at him, his lip quivering for a moment before he let out a hiccup. The hiccup turned into a loud sob, Ouma putting his face in his hands as he cried. Shuichi walked over, hesitating to hug him before Ouma latched onto him and cried into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered how long Ouma had been waiting to hear that. To be told that despite everything, he didn’t deserve to die. Ouma was human, just as he was. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Ouma-kun. I’m here.” He said quietly. “Let’s make things better.” </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t give up on me?” Ouma asked. “You won’t give up again?” </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t give up again,” Shuichi confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Ouma pulled away and rubbed at his eyes. “Saihara-chan making me feel <em> emotions </em>.” He sniffled, glaring at him. “I hate him.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” The detective said. “Ouma-kun can hate me all he wants.” </p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t any fun to tease anymore,” Ouma mumbled. “How boring.” He let out an exaggerated yawn before grinning. “Nishishi~ that’s a lie though. My beloved detective could never be boring!” </p><p> </p><p>“You still won’t drop the beloved thing?” Shuichi muttered. He couldn’t find himself annoyed though. </p><p> </p><p>Ouma stuck his tongue out at him and giggled before quieting down. Grounded and silent, just like he had been all those years ago on his last night at the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Saihara-chan.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u ,,,, enjoyed...., drink water and eat well pls...,</p><p>-rea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>